


And Overwatch For All - Information

by clickclickBANG



Series: And Overwatch For All [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Profiles, I'm using minimal tags because all this is is a dumb fic reference page, Other, Plot, Story Overview, There's nothing in the tags I'm search what, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickclickBANG/pseuds/clickclickBANG
Summary: This isn't a fic, this is just a massive reference sheet for my version of the Overwatch timeline and character profiles.  Feel free to read or use if this stuff interests you, but there's not really any particular story content here.  Please feel free to skip to the main part of "Old Habits" (Link).





	And Overwatch For All - Information

This is the Information Page for “Old Habits.”

 

Potential Questions and Answers:

 

  1. What is canon to this fic?



So unlike Michael Chu and apparently the Overwatch writing team, **everything is canon to this fic.**  That includes: comics, animations, “ARG” content, “in-universe” articles or tweets, and _the game itself._  I work in the in-game voice lines and interactions as frequently as I can.  If you play the game, you will recognize when certain lines are said.  

Similarly, **every in-game ability is canon**.  The exception to this might be D.va’s “Mech Call,” but it depends on if I can find a way to make it work or not.  But so far, every ability, every ultimate is “canon” and exists in the fic.  Some are modified to make “more sense” (lookin’ at you, Sombra’s hack).  I will say, I _try_ to provide some sort of sci-fi, “in-universe” explanations for certain things existing or occurring, but I’m not a scientist and I can’t tell you precisely if something could actually work or not.

 

  1. When does this fic take place?



Old Habits starts approximately one year before the Museum Heist short occurs.  It begins in the summer of 2076.  A timeline is provided.

However, Old Habits and the other parts of “And Overwatch For All” have flashbacks to many different points in the past, ranging from “the very beginning” to “the recent past.”  Dates are provided for every perspective.

 

  1. How does this perspective thing work?



Each perspective is written from a specific character in “imperfect” present third-person.  This means: 1) each character is a flawed narrator, 2) each character provides a “biased” interpretation of events, 3) each character is motivated by different individual goals that are fluid and not permanently fixed.  You can reasonably trust each character to be accurate to like… “95% objectivity,” but you should be skeptical of that remaining 5%.  

Structurally, each character is given a “perspective title” - these are little personal identifiers that start with the “S” sound, often in their native languages or a personal title that the character identifies with.  For example, Reaper/Gabriel’s title is “Segador,” Widowmaker/Amélie’s is “Soliste,” etc.  On some occasions, the formatting for the time and date may change based on the character “telling” the story.

 

  1. What’s up with the music?



I listen to music when I write.  More often than not, I draw inspiration from lyrics or songs, and whatever I’m listening to can influence how I write.  The songs are supposed to be “atmospheric” or background songs or whatever you want them to be.  They’re not required listening or anything, lol.

 

  1. You did x, y, or z wrong. / You wrote x, y or z incorrectly.



Please feel free to let me know if I make a mistake anywhere!  I and my beta readers have tried to catch everything as varied as simple grammar or spelling mistakes, to tone and consistency, to “character voices” and concepts.  And I am always open to constructive criticism or positive new information.

As I wrote on some of my other fics, I am not a perfect author.  This, unfortunately, will not be “a perfect story” - either in writing, or in ideas, or in content.  You may not find precisely what you are looking for.  I am open to suggestions but bear in mind that I am also completely capable of rejecting them.  The core concepts, plot, events, characters, and themes of this fic were decided well within the first like...five chapters I had drafted.  Constructive criticism is fine, but I draw the line over insults to me, the fic, any readers, the beta readers, etc.  

I have tried my damnedest to convey my respect for the characters’ backgrounds.  Where Blizzard has left gaps, I have tried to fill them in with what I can provide.  I have tried to merge “Overwatch’s future world” with many aspects of “the current world.”  Establishing history to places and characters is important to me.  But as I said above, this will not be 100% - accurate, perfect, complete, what have you.  This does NOT mean this is some sort of “gritty, grimdark, ‘hella’ realistic” world.  I started with Overwatch because I was drawn to the bright, colorful, optimistic outlook on the future, and I try to maintain that here.  There are moments of “grit” (for example, drug mentions when discussing things like Deadlock or the Shimada clan), but they are relatively short.

 

  1. What is going on with the metaphors?



I, uh...write with flowery language.  I write with run-on sentences.  I write stream-of-consciousness on occasion.  As I said above, the brightness and colorfulness of the game really inspired me, and I want to emphasize these aspects when writing.  For battle scenes, the “flow” of the action is intended to mimic actually playing the game relatively closely.

If you are comfortable with explicit content, “Light and Water: 12/7” acts as a reference for a lot of the metaphors in Old Habits.  For example, Reaper/Gabriel is associated with the sun, Soldier: 76/Jack is associated with water, Sombra is associated with shadows, Mercy/Angela is associated with valkyries, etc.  I draw a lot on mythology - some of this is established by the game itself (the mythology skins), and some of it is my own take on the characters.

If readers really want, I can try writing down some of the major metaphors, themes, and concepts associated with each character.

 

  1. How did you handle x event? / Does x topic come up?



Not to spoil stuff, but...almost everything is brought up at some point.  That includes everything from the Shimada dragons, to the Omniums, to the God Programs, to the “conspiracy” that brought down Overwatch, to the fallout between Reaper/Gabriel and Soldier: 76/Jack, to how the heavy pulse rifle and biotic rifle work, to Junkrat’s “secret,” to whatever.  If it exists in Overwatch “lore” or is implied by Overwatch lore, it’s pretty likely I’ve worked it into this plot.

The beta readers know some of this, but I drop clues for figuring out “each conspiracy subplot” pretty early on.  In the words of this version of Gabriel, nothing is luck or coincidence - almost everything is connected.  Sombra’s conspiracy chart will help out a lot.

Almost every subplot is either drafted or has an outline already written.  This includes: the Fall of Overwatch, the explosion of the Swiss Base, the “conspiracy,” etc.  Orisa and Doomfist are not written or drafted into the main plot, but I have plans for their inclusion later (hopefully after Doomfist is actually revealed).

And yes - I have tried to deal with the “Reaper has existed for decades” problem.  Thanks for nothing, Chu.

 

  1. But HOW.



You gotta read, friend.  I know I shouldn’t hype this shit up, but trust me - if the beta readers’ reactions are any barometer, oh boy.  Apparently this shit is good?  It shocks me too.

 

\---------

 

Some of the disclaimers from last time:

 

**The main ship is Reaper76** (Gabriel/Jack), but there are implied ships of Anahardt (Ana/Reinhardt), McHanzo (Jesse/Hanzo), Pharmercy (Fareeha/Angela), and Genyatta (Genji/Zenyatta).  Platonic/familial relationships include a father(s)-son relationship between Gabriel/Jack and Jesse, a sibling-type relationship between Winston and Athena, a mentor-mentee relationship between Reinhardt and Brigitte, a strange sibling/working relationship between Mako and Jamison, another strange sibling/working relationship between Satya and Hanzo, and a massive “team as family” system between the entire Overwatch cast, particularly the Strike team.

**There will be no explicit sexual content in this fic.**  I can almost guarantee you I will only really be writing related sexual content for Reaper76 and no other ships.  Explicit sexual content connected to this fic will be posted individually for separate “enjoyment” (yall know who you are - but I ain’t judging, because this is exactly how I am too, lol).  There will be fluffy “shippy” content written for other ships.  Those will be posted separately too.

**Potentially distressing content: Depression, anxiety, PTSD, depersonalization** \- I want to say something very, very clearly: **There are no major character deaths planned for this fic or any others I write.**  Perhaps that is “spoiling” my own content, but I want everyone who is interested in my writing to rest assured that you will never have to read something that ends in death.  That said, in certain moments I write from a very personal, very emotional place and draw from personal experience, and I have had both of my current beta readers say that some of the scenes that are emotionally intense touch on very raw, very real nerves.  I’m not saying this to brag, but just to supply a warning.  I plan on tagging potentially distressing chapters with notes in the beginning so if you wish to skip over that stuff for the funnier parts or the action scenes, you will have the ability to do so.

This does not mean there are “no deaths” - background “cannon-fodder” characters die constantly.  I would say that if you can handle things like the Pharah, McCree, Ana, or Old Soldiers comics, or the Hero or Infiltration animations, you can handle the “background deaths.”  I consider all of this to be part of “canon typical violence.”

 

\---------

 

**Characters:**

 

Name: Reaper

True Identity: Gabriel Reyes

Title: Segador (Spanish: “Reaper”)

Age: 52 chronological, 53 in July

Affiliation: “Death” and Talon, I guess (You sure take to this bad guy thing easy, don’t you?)

Languages: English, Spanish (Mexican)

Nationality: “Los Angeles” (United States)

Weapon of Choice: the Repent class Shotguns - dubbed “those hellfire guns”

Recent biography: Reaper has been recorded killing “a fuckton of assholes,” “ _muchos pinche pendejos_ ,” “a cemetery’s worth of people” in recent years, particularly in Southern Europe and parts of the Middle East.  No one seems to understand what his motivations are beyond statements like “I do what I’m good at” and “what the hell does it looking like I’m doing - saving babies and rescuing cats?  Do I look like Batman to you?”  When asked if he knew what Batman actually did, he shot the Talon agent talking to him.  Even though it should be real obvious who he is, people seem confused about his real identity for some reason (fuck off writing my biography, Jack).

 

Name: Soldier: 76

True Identity: Jack Morrison

Title: Soldado (Spanish: Soldier)

Age: 51

Affiliation: None (You sure know how to play boy scout.)

Languages: English, Spanish (North American), French (North American), conversational German, conversational Mandarin, conversational Arabic

Nationality: (“Los Angeles” isn’t a fucking nationality, Gabriel) United States

Weapon of Choice: Heavy Pulse Rifle wherever it is

Recent Biography: No one knows exactly where Soldier: 76 has been hiding out for the last few years.  The last known location of Jack Morrison was in Watchpoint: Geneva yet somehow he’s appeared to fuck up a bunch of North American Watchpoints and banks, and apparently ruin a bunch of Helix Security guards’ days.  His tactical gear is unlike any other in the world, but no one knows why it doesn’t fully cover his stupid, over-inflated head (give me the keyboard back, jackass).  The jacket is dumb (...that’s a fair point actually).  

 

Name: Widowmaker

True Identity: Amélie Lacroix

Title: Solíste (French: Soloist)

Age: 32

Affiliation: Talon terrorist network

Languages: French, English

Nationality: France

Weapon of Choice: Modified dual Assault-Sniper Rifle

Recent Biography: Widowmaker continues to excel at killing her targets.  She often works solo missions and very rarely has a consistent team or squad to back her up.  Recently many of her “kills” are being murdered by Reaper before Talon gets the chance to make a move.  She has no particular preference in who she kills.  Talon agents are too scared to question why her skin has a weird bluish tint to it.

 

Name: Sombra

True Identity: [ERROR: Name not found]

Title: Semáforo (Spanish: Semaphore)

Age: 29

Affiliation: Los Muertos, “playin’ the game ;)”

Languages: Spanish (Mexican), English

Nationality: Viva la México!

Weapon of Choice: Information

Recent Biography: Who is Sombra? To the system, she’s nobody - she doesn’t exist (are you actually gonna write this dramatic shiiagdadf - don’t make me rewrite your bio, Gabe).  Sombra is the world’s greatest hacker with a resume of corporate and covert virtual espionage.  She has hacked into almost every online system in the world, sometimes for shits and giggles (I WILL rewrite your bio, Gabe).  She currently works for and partially funds the anarchy, anti-corporation group Los Muertos.

 

Name: Winston

True Identity: Gorilla 28 “Adam”

Title: Scientist

Age: 28

Affiliation: None.  The art of science.  Stop giving me that look, Athena.

Languages: English, American sign language

Nationality: ...does the Moon have a nationality?

Weapon of Choice: oh uh, I was never a great field agent, but the Tesla Cannon

Recent Biography: After the disbandment of Overwatch, Winston went to work for Lucheng Satellites, a company founded by many ex-CNSA and ex-NASA scientists.  Winston was content with his work for several years, but became increasingly anxious and concerned over the growing problems in the world.  In mid-2075, he quit working for Lucheng and returned to Watchpoint: Gibraltar with Athena.  Everyone who lives in Gibraltar knows that Winston is in the old Watchpoint on the cliffs - they actually quite like having him around, especially the supermarket because he buys his peanut butter in bulk.

 

Name: Fareeha Amari

True Identity: wait why is this field here

Title: صقر (Arabic: Falcon; pronounced “saqr”)

Age: 31

Affiliation: Helix International Securities

Languages: English, Arabic, some Xaat Kíl

Nationality: uh. Fuck.  Canadian and Egyptian dual citizenship

Weapon of Choice: Rocket launcher!

Recent Biography: Fareeha Amari always had dreams of joining Overwatch and following in her mother’s footsteps.  With the disbandment, that dream was unfortunately crushed.  After finishing secondary schooling in the UK, Fareeha returned to Canada to study engineering and tactics in university.  She went on to join the Egyptian military for a few years before being recruited to try the Helix Raptora Mark VI jet units.  Despite having Olympic-class snipers for biological parents, Fareeha cannot snipe but much like her adopted father Reinhardt, she has a deep “respect” for rockets.

 

Name: Angela Ziegler

True Identity: The doctor of death :) haha (Angie dear, what the hell)

Title: Stabsarzt (German: “military staff physician”)

Age: 36

Affiliation: The Ministry of Biology of Oasis, the University at Oasis

Languages: German (Swiss), English, some French, some Spanish, some Arabic

Nationality: Switzerland.  Currently on a work visa in Iraq.

Weapon of Choice: why is is this a category??

Recent Biography: After the destruction of Watchpoint: Geneva, Angela gave up her career at her hospital in Geneva, effectively shutting it down.  Since then, she has gone to work for the Ministry of Biology of Oasis and the Medical Sciences Department in the University at Oasis.  She continues to engage in active field duty, often working with Helix Securities and various Middle Eastern militaries and NGOs to help provide her services on active battlefields.  Russia has attempted to recruit her to come work on the Krasnoyarsk Front, but she has refused.  She is currently dating Fareeha Amari (<3).

 

Name: Jesse McCree

True Identity: the Lone Ranger (will you pendejos stop putting joke answers here) - and just to piss Gabriel off, the Six-gun Shooter, the Good, the Second Coming of Clint, the last real cowboy, “a real vaquero” (oh thanks, Sombra)

Title: Sharpshooter

Age: 36 (birthday buddies with Angie!)

Affiliation: the wild, wild west (are you shitting me - LEAVE ME ALONE, PADRE)

Languages: English, Spanish (Mexican), some Tewa

Nationality: United States

Ethnicity: Irish, Latino, Rio Grande Pueblos

Weapon of Choice: Peacekeeper and good ol’ luck

Recent Biography: After the death of his mentor Ana and struggling to accept the deteriorating relationship between his adopted fathers, Jesse left Blackwatch before the true fall of Overwatch.  With nothing but his moral compass to guide him, the self-styled cowboy wandered the world, stopping crime but often causing chaos in his wake.  Armed with only his trusty pulse revolver Peacekeeper, he’s on the hunt for justice and truth in this lawless world - STOP LAUGHING, SOMBRA.  He’s recently back in the United States after a long stint in Asia.

 

Name: Lena Oxton!

True Identity: OOOOH, NICE TRY, COPPERS

Title: TTTTEEEE-RACE - Oh, wait, it’s “Speedster,” cheers

Age: um...uh…???

Affiliation: JUSTICE!  Also the Royal Postal Service!

Languages: Just the Queen’s, luv

Nationality: still the same as the Queen’s

Weapon of Choice: my dual pistols pew pew!

Recent Biography: After the damn Talon blokes destroyed Overwatch, Lena returned to the UK and works as a foot delivery woman.  With her high agility and her, uh, “special equipment,” she can often deliver packages faster than a truck.  She is frequently in contact with Winston and Athena, and recently moved in with her girlfriend Emily.  She sometimes misses her old Slipstream though.  

 

Name: Shimada Genji

True Identity: I...just gave it to you? NARUT - STOP, JESSE

Title: 雀  (Japanese: Sparrow; pronounced “suzume”)

Age: 34

Affiliation: the Shambali Monastery

Languages: Japanese, English, whatever ridiculous Spanish Jesse has lied to me about, some French

Nationality: Japan, Nepal

Dragon: oh that’s an interesting category.  Her name is Midori (Japanese: Green)

Weapon of Choice: Ryu-ichimonji and shurikens - NARUTO JESSE I WILL HIT YOU

Recent Biography: Genji has spent the last several years among the Shambali monks and villagers in the Himalayas.  He has slowly come to find peace within himself thanks to Zenyatta’s teachings.  He is learning how to coexist with the human and machine aspects of himself, recognizing that he has a unique place in the world.  He also has to learn a little more patience and not be so quick to jump into a fight (you are NOT one to lecture me on that, Master).  Genji should also learn to have a little more humor in life (Master, please).

 

Name: SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54 No. [ERROR: Number not found]

True Identity: ???

Title: Statio (Latin: Guard)

Age: 30 online

Affiliation: ???

Languages: ??? Oh, just let me write it, ridiculous bot - SST Laboratories signaling patterns, Binary coding, understands English and German to some degree, apparently knows bird songs?

Nationality: It’s a damn Bastion, ya idiots (Torb, please take this seriously)

Weapon of Choice: ...it’s a damn Bastion.  It is a living weapon.

Recent Biography: This Bastion unit was found seemingly wandering the Black Forest.  How we missed one during our “clean up” sessions after the Crisis, I’ll never know.  It’s friends with this bird - I dunno what kinda bird it is, Reinhardt.  ...Well if you know so much, why don’t YOU write this?  That’s what I thought.  Anyways, everything about the bot still works, but it also has this little repair welder which is real strange - not standard at all - WAIT, I’M NOT DON E-

 

Name: The Masked Shrike

True Identity: Ana Amari

Title: شبح (Arabic: Ghost; pronounced “shabh”)

Age: 59

Affiliation: refuse to answer

Languages: Arabic, English, some Spanish, some French

Nationality: Egypt

Weapon of Choice: Biotic Rifle

Recent Biography: Upon her “death,” Ana was ashamed of her arrogance and haste that pushed her to engage in such a reckless sniper battle.  When she recognized that Amélie was still alive, Ana felt tremendous guilt over failing her protege.  It took much persuasion by the doctor who saved Ana’s head and salvaged the remains of her ruined eye before Ana began to work as a bounty hunter.  The Masked Shrike is currently the most prolific hunter in the Middle East and much of the Mediterranean.  No one knows what she does with the money.

 

Name: Shimada Hanzo

True Identity: …

Title: 相続人 (Japanese: Heir; pronounced “sozokujin”)

Age: 37

Affiliation: none - HONOR - JESSE MCCREE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS

Languages: Japanese, English, some Mandarin, some Spanish

Nationality: Japan

Dragon: Ao (blue) and Sora (sky)

Weapon of Choice: Shimada stormbow

Recent Biography: No one knows what the lone archer has been pursuing (hint: it’s honor - JESSE) for the last several years.  Hanzo seems to work on his own agenda, though many know that he keeps a close eye on the Shimada-gumi.  Every year he returns to Hanamura to try and remember his brother and the loss that he brought upon himself.  Recently, he has begun taking on strange jobs in the Mediterranean region, although some of his jobs are taking him into Europe and beyond.

 

Name: Satya Vaswani

True Identity: I do not understand this part

Title: సృష్టికర్త (Telugu: Creator; pronounced “Sr̥ṣṭikarta”)

Age: 27

Affiliation: Vishkar Corporation

Languages: Telugu, Hindi, English

Nationality: India

Weapon of Choice: the Photon Projector is a tool, not a weapon

Recent Biography: The world has only recently heard of Satya Vaswani through the Vishkar development in Rio de Janeiro, but Satya has much renown and prestige within Vishkar for many years now.  She is considered Sanjay Korpal’s brightest and best protege, and is well-known for her breakthroughs in creating hard light generators.  Her Shield Generator is considered revolutionary within Vishkar, and her ability to manipulate hard light is second to none.  She is currently working on Vishkar’s projects within Numbani.

 

Name: REINHARDT WILHELM

True Identity: REINHARDT WILHELM

Title: Schild (German: Shield)

Age: 60

Affiliation; JUSTICE

Languages: PRECISION GERMAN, OKAY ENGLISH (TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK)

Nationality: GERMAN (SERIOUSLY, REIN)

Weapon of Choice: ROCKET HAMMER (REINHARDT)

Recent Biography: okay fine, they are spoilsports.  after the death of ana, reinhardt took a long leave of absence to travel parts of the world and spend time with fareeha and brigitte.  upon returning to overwatch, he discovered that his longtime friends and comrades jack and gabriel were on the verge of self-destruction.  but he was powerless to stop it (gdi, Rein, we know you know how to use the fucking shift key, use it).  He is beginning to wonder why he cared so much for Jack and Gabriel in the first place.  After the disbandment of Overwatch, Reinhardt and Brigitte continued their worldly travels in pursuit of justice.  They have recently returned to Europe after a long trip in the Americas.

 

Name: Roadhog

True Identity: Mako Rutledge

Title: Survivalist

Age: 47

Affiliation: whatever the hell Jamison is

Languages: English (Kiwi), Maori

Nationality: Kiwi, Australian, “Southeast-Pacific Islander-Australia-New-Zealand” whatever the pretentious name they’re giving that unified citizenship these days

Weapon of Choice: Scrap-gun and Chain Hook

Recent Biography: Mako was getting by decently fine working as an enforcer in Junkertown until he met the chaos that is Jamison.  Blinded by his own greed, Mako agreed to some sort of contract - or pact with the devil - and started working for Junkrat to help him protect his “secret.”  They soon left Australia to begin their crime spree across the globe, traveling through parts of Asia, the Middle East, and somehow venturing into Europe.  That asshat named the Masked Shrike keeps pursuing them.

 

Name: Junkrat

True Identity: Jamison Fawkes

Title: Scrapper

Age: 24

Affiliation: Revolutionaries!

Languages: English (Australian), Mandarin, Spanish (how.  How did you learn these.)

Weapon of Choice: my happy launcher!

Recent Biography: Junkrat was just doin’ his thing, lookin’ around for scraps down in the dark of the Gibson Omnium, when lo and behold, he found THE MOST INCREDIBLE, AMAZING THING ever.  He thinks.  He’s more interesting in money and gold, to be honest.  And explosives.  After teaming up with his buddy and partner-in-crime, Roadhog, the two of them set out on their adventure.  At one point in time they tried to go “on the straight and narrow” and that blew up (GET IT) in their faces.  So now they’re back to what they know - stealing everything and anything.  Junkrat was recently tranq’ed pretty had in Barcelona by the Masked Shrike and Roadhog had to haul him out of Spain by his peg leg.

 

Name: Brigitte Stanford*

True Identity: ooooh, is this like a James Bond thing?

Title: Squire

Age: 31*

Affiliation: working for Reinhardt

Languages: English (American), some Spanish, some German, some Swedish

Nationality: United States

Weapon of Choice: modified shotgun and riot shield

Recent Biography: Brigitte was recruited fairly late into Overwatch’s “life.”  She was the last apprentice for Torbjörn before disbandment.  After the fall, she joined Reinhardt on his crazy adventures across the globe, helping maintain his armor and keeping him basically alive.  She uses a modified personal forge that she can carry into battle, and has recently adopted carrying a shotgun much like Torbjörn’s for close-combat situations.  She also uses a compactible riot shield to help defend herself.

 

Name: Torbjörn Lindholm

True Identity: what

Title: Smed (Swedish: Smith)

Age: 56

Affiliation: freelancing right now

Languages: Swedish, English, some German, SST Laboratories signaling patterns

Nationality: Sweden

Weapon of Choice: Lindholm IFF-tracking Turrets and shotgun

Recent Biography: After the fall of Overwatch, Torbjörn declined joining Reinhardt on his insane, absurd adventures, instead opting to spend much of his time at home with his wife Helena* and his children.  On occasion, he gets contracted out to design or assist on a project.  He was recently approached by Volskaya Industries to help them design their new mechs, but he declined the offer.  Now that Reinhardt and Brigitte are back in Europe, he intends to meet up with them at some point.

 

\---------

 

**Timeline: (Some information is deliberately withheld)**

 

* = non-canon

 

  * 2016: Reinhardt Wilhelm born (Stuttgart, Germany)
  * 2017: Ana Amari born (Giza, Egypt)
  * 2020: Torbjörn Lindholm born (Gothenburg, Sweden)
  * Mid 2023: Gabriel Reyes born (Los Angeles, California, U.S.)
  * Early 2025: Jack Morrison born (Bloomington, Indiana, U.S.)
  * 2028: Mako Rutledge is born (Auckland, New Zealand*)
  * 2037: Zhou Mei-ling is born (Xi’an, China)
  * 2039: Shimada Hanzo is born (Hanamura, Japan)
  * 2040: Jesse McCormick* (La Cienga, New Mexico, U.S.*) and Angela Ziegler (Zurich, Switzerland) are born


  * **July 2042: Gabriel and Jack begin Basic Training at the U.S. Military Academy, West Point, New York**
    * 2042: Shimada Genji is born (Hanamura, Japan)
  * 2044: Amélie Roux* is born (Annecy, France).  At the 2044 Summer Olympics, Egyptian sniper medalist Ana Amari meets Canadian sniper Michael Brière* and has a brief romantic relationship with him.  Despite the romantic relationship not lasting, the two remain friends for the rest of their lives.
  * **January 2045: Gabriel and Jack are recruited into the CIA-run Supersoldier Enhancement Program.  Program begins in February 2045 in Boise National Forest, Idaho.**
    * 2045: Fareeha Amari is born (Giza, Egypt*)
    * 2045: Brigitte is born (Detroit, Michigan, U.S.*)
    * 2045: Tekhartha Mondatta comes online (Siberian Omnium, Russia*)
    * 2045: “Bastion” comes online (Zurich Central Core, Switzerland*)
  * **February 11, 2046: Omnic Crisis begins**
    * Russia: the siege against the Siberian Omnium begins
    * U.S.: Detroit overrun by Omnic forces
    * Mexico: government-run infrastructure collapses - La Medianoche begins
    * Japan: government-run infrastructure collapses* - the yakuza rise in power
  * **Fall 2046: led by Soldier: 127 (Gabriel Reyes), the American Supersoldiers manage the first victory in the Omnic Crisis against the Bakersfield Central Core**
    * U.S.: The American government issues the evacuation of all small towns as infrastructure between cities begins to collapse.  Jesse McCormick moves to Santa Fe, New Mexico.
    * Mexico: Brigadier General of the Fifth Military Zone, Guillermo Portero, seizes control of the Laguna Verde Nuclear Power Plant (Dorado) and prevents Omnic forces from destroying it.
  * **January 2047: U.N. Security Council Under-Secretary Gabrielle Adawe recruits Gabriel Reyes (Soldier: 127) and Jack Morrison (Soldier: 76) for a new supra-national military task force called Overwatch.**
    * February 2047: Gabriel and Jack recruit Reinhardt, Ana, and Torbjörn.  Fareeha Amari is sent to live with her biological father Michael in Haida Gwaii, Canada.
  * 2047: Sombra (name unknown) is born (Dorado, Mexico)
  * 2048: “Adam”* Winston is born (Lunar Horizon Colony, the Moon)
  * 2049: Aleksandra Zaryanova is born (Krasnoyarsk, Russia).  Satya Vaswani is born (Hyderabad, India)
  * 2050: The Battle of Detroit occurs (Detroit, Michigan, U.S.)
  * 2051: Lúcio Correia dos Santos born (Rocinha*, Rio de Janiero, Brazil)
    * Lena Oxton born (London, England)
  * July 2051: La Batalla de Treinta y Seis occurs (Dorado, Mexico) - Overwatch Strike team intervenes, but unfortunately, much damage had already occurred.  Like many children in Dorado, Sombra (name unknown) is orphaned when her parents die in the attack.
    * La Batalla de Quetzalcóatl occurs (Mexico State Omnium, Mexico)
  * Fall 2051: The Siberian Omnium goes “dormant” and the Siege of Krasnoyarsk is declared a victory
  * **October 30, 2051: The last God Program, the Rainbow Serpent of the Gibson Desert Omnium, surrenders.  The Omnic Crisis is declared over.**
    * October 31, 2051: the first Festival de la Luz is celebrated in Dorado, Mexico
    * Ages in 2051:
      * Strike Team: Reinhardt: 35; Ana: 34; Torbjörn: 31; Gabriel: 28; Jack: 26
      * Others: Mei: 15; Hanzo: 12, Jesse/Angela: 11, Genji: 9; Amelie: 7; Fareeha: 6; Brigitte: 6; Sombra: 4; Winston: 3; Zarya: 2, Lúcio: 1; Lena: 1
  * **January 2052: Transitional Overwatch* is formed - Commander: Gabriel Reyes, SIC: Jack Morrison, Staff Officer: Ana Amari, Engineer Division Leader: Torbjörn Lindholm, Weapons Division Leader: Reinhardt Wilhelm**
    * Mako (24) moves to the Gibson Desert and opens a veterinary clinic.
    * Junkertown is slowly founded in the Gibson Desert.
    * Jamison Fawkes is born (Junkertown, Australia)
  * OW year 2: 2053 - Jack creates the Medical Aid Division and Humanitarian Resources Division.
  * OW year 3: 2054 - the United Nations puts pressure on Commander Gabriel Reyes to “accelerate crackdowns on crime organizations” that developed in the power vacuum after the Crisis.  A new technology company, Vishkar, pioneers a teleportation breakthrough.  Satya (5) is brought to the Architech Academy.
  * OW year 4: 2055 - Angela (16) begins development of new, more efficient medical nanobots.  Torbjörn marries nurse Helena Ziegler*.  In Beijing, Mei (19) pioneers a climatology technological breakthrough.
  * OW year 5: 2056 - Mei (20) recruited by Jack for the Environmental Sciences Division.  After much violence between the new “junkers,” outback settlers, and remaining Omnic forces, Australia grants the Gibson Desert to the Rainbow Serpent and its Omnium.
    * Commander Gabriel Reyes declares his vocal opposition to this exchange.  U.N. ambassadors decry his stance on the situation.  In a major internal split, Commander Gabriel Reyes begins letting SIC Jack Morrison interface with the ambassadors instead.
  * OW year 6: 2057 - The Overwatch Strike Task Force confronts the Deadlock Gang.  In an effort to prevent the 17 year old drug runner from suffering a lifetime in jail, Gabriel recruits Jesse “McCree” (17) (Jesse internally declared Gabriel’s “intern”).  Gabriel and Jack provide funding for Jesse to finish schooling and take the GED.
    * With internal disagreements over Reyes’ leadership of Transitional Overwatch, U.N. ambassadors put pressure on Adawe to promote either Morrison or Amari to Commander.
    * Angela (17) is given early acceptance to the University of Oxford Medical School.  Additional funding support is given to her by Torbjörn and Helena Lindholm, and Jack
    * Russian forces seize the last dormant Omnics from the Siberian Omnium.  Using Overwatch’s supra-national status, Gabriel declares them protectorates of Overwatch.  With Jack coordinating the task, these dormant Omnics are sent to the Shambali Monastery for literal awakening by the Omnic healer Mondatta.
      * 2057: Tekhartha Zenyatta comes online (0)
  * **OW year 7: January 2058: Overwatch ends its “transitional” phase and enters its “peacekeeping status.”  Jack Morrison is promoted to Commander, Gabriel Reyes is made SIC.**
    * Hana Song is born (Busan, South Korea)
    * In an effort to enforce the peace Overwatch has built, Jack and Gabriel create the Black Covert Ops Division - jokingly dubbed “Blackwatch,” Gabriel is made Division Leader and Field Commander.  Ana Amari is promoted to Overwatch SIC.
  * OW year 8: 2059 -  Brazil struggles to maintain control of its major cities.
  * OW year 9: 2060 -  Portero steps down as Mexican president and creates LumériCo.
  * OW year 10: 2061 - The scientifically-enhanced gorilla troop overthrow and kill their human handlers and the other scientists in the Lunar Horizon Colony on the Moon.  Winston (13) lands on earth and is recruited to lead the Physical Sciences Division by Jack.
  * OW year 11: 2062 - Gabriel attempts to convince Ana to join Blackwatch and is unsuccessful.
    * Gerárd Lacroix is recruited to Overwatch.
    * After six years of turmoil and violence, the members of Junkertown coordinate their efforts and manage to corner the Rainbow Serpent and its followers in the Gibson Omnium.  They destroy the Rainbow Serpent’s fusion core, causing a massive radioactive reaction.  Mako (34) and Jamison (6) are irradiated.
  * OW year 12: 2063 - Angela (23) formally joins Overwatch and is made the Medical Sciences Division Leader.
  * OW year 13: 2064 - Michael* invites Ana to watch his new Olympic protege at the Summer Olympics.  After winning gold for France in nearly every shooting event, Amélie (20) is recruited by Ana - however, she splits her time with the Paris Opera Ballet.  
  * OW year 14: 2065 - After years of major tension, the Paris Omnic community is attacked and destroyed by anti-Omnic protesters.  In an effort to begin healing the relationship between humans and Omnics, Overwatch starts developing peace treaty talks with major Omnic leaders, including Mondatta.  Tension boils over in London and the radical Omnic separatist group “Null Sector” is formed.
    * Jack starts finding numerous memos and official internal notices addressed by him to Overwatch agents and Division Leaders that he does not remember writing or signing.  He does not tell anyone.
  * OW year 15: 2066 - An internal rift occurs between Ana/Torbjörn and Angela over the development of the biotic rifle.  Jack and Gabriel both take Ana and Torbjörn’s side.  The Biotic Rifle is declared a Blackwatch arms development and is considered highly classified.  Gabriel and Jesse successfully convince Amélie to transfer her agent status to Blackwatch.  Amélie begins testing of the biotic rifle at the Oise-Pays base.
    * Efi Oladele is born (Abuja, Nigeria*)
    * Amélie accepts Gerárd’s proposal.  The two are married late in the year.
  * OW year 16: 2067 - Human-Omnic Accord Act: Gabrielle Adawe, Jack, Gabriel, and Ana finalize the formal peace treaty with major Omnic community leaders.  As a sign of good faith, a new city is planned under joint Human-Omnic leadership in Nigeria.  Adawe retires from the U.N.
    * In a coordinated attack, Blackwatch eliminates several dictators.  This raises suspicions in the U.N.  It is soon overshadowed by Overwatch making several high-profile arrests of corrupt politicians in the United States and Russia.
      * When questioned about the nature of the arrests in the U.S. as opposed to “concentrating your efforts elsewhere,” Jack tells the Security Council that “the United States is subject to all the same U.N. regulations as any other nation” and “corruption will be met with justice.”
    * Overwatch and Blackwatch begin massive reform work in Brazil.  The Medical Sciences Division establishes numerous clinics and partner clinics throughout the country.  Lúcio (16) begins professional medical training through a partnership clinic in Rocinha.
    * Overwatch and Blackwatch begin investigations of human rights abuses and child labor in Vishkar.  They are hindered from pursuing their work at every turn.
    * In various places the world over, coordinated terrorism efforts begin to rise.
  * OW year 17: 2068 - Ecopoint: Antarctica suffers catastrophic failure and the entire team is registered as lost (Mei: 31).  The older members of Overwatch never fully recover from the loss.
    * Blackwatch reports that the terrorism network “Talon” is gaining traction.  Gerárd Lacroix is put in charge of a joint Overwatch-Blackwatch task force to track and monitor Talon movements.  Amélie is promoted to a soloist dancer in the Paris Opera Ballet and requests fewer “active” hours in Blackwatch.  Gabriel approves the request and minimizes her missions to testing the new Assault-Sniper Rifle.
    * Jack halts development of Angela’s Caduceus Staff.  She later files patents for the technology under her own name.
  * OW year 18: 2069 - With Jack’s approval and Gabriel’s leadership, Blackwatch begins systematically undermining and eliminating yakuza groups in Japan.  Simultaneously, Blackwatch begins monitoring dictatorships the world over.
    * Early 2069: Under pressure to ensure the survival of their clan, the elders of the Shimada-gumi pressure the young head Hanzo (30) to “straighten his brother out” and increase the clan’s arms holdings and weaponry.  In early March, Genji and Hanzo fight a major personal battle that leaves Genji (25) nearly dead.  Genji is rescued by Blackwatch and transported to the Ziegler Clinic in Tokyo.
  * Ow year 19: 2070 - Genji continues rehabilitation - his identity, surgery, and abilities are classified as a Blackwatch project and kept secret from the UN.  With Genji’s assistance and knowledge, Blackwatch begins eliminating major leaders of the Shimada-gumi; for reasons unknown, Hanzo (31) leaves the clan.  
    * After a major ballet performance, Amélie goes missing.  Gabriel wants to attempt a search mission, but Jack and Ana argue they don’t know where to start looking.  Amélie is found wandering Paris several months later. Gerárd is assassinated a week after her return, and Amélie is missing again.  Major rifts begin to occur in the Overwatch and Blackwatch leadership over how the tragedy occurred.  Without Jack’s approval, Blackwatch makes several covert ops to rescue her with no luck.  
    * Leaks begin to occur within Overwatch and Blackwatch.   Public outcry starts.  The UN suspends all Blackwatch activity and launches an investigation into the covert operations division.
    * Fall 2070: Lena (18) joins Overwatch - during the Slipstream’s first flight, something goes wrong and Lena “disappears.”  
  * Ow year 20: 2071 - After several months, Lena “returns” to the timeline and is stabilized by the chronal accelerator developed by Winston.  A critical Omnic uprising by the separatist group Null Sector occurs in London.  Against official orders from both the UK government and his direct superiors, Jack dispatches a squad to rescue the hostages.
    * Summer 2071: Ana Amari engages in a sniper battle and is believed to be killed.  Jack says that Ana turned her comms off and disobeyed his orders, but many do not believe him.  Reinhardt takes a major leave of absence and travels to Cairo to inform Fareeha of the news.  In the wake of her death, Jack promotes Winston to Overwatch SIC.   
    * Gabriel is furious - his formal petitions to Jack’s office are ignored, or seemingly “lost.”  Files are consistently misplaced or mishandled.
    * Total breakdown begins between Overwatch and Blackwatch.  Without Ana and Reinhardt, no one can seem to make Jack and Gabriel reconcile.
    * Jesse McCree (30) leaves.
    * Genji Shimada (28) leaves.  He eventually meets Zenyatta (13 online) in his travels.
    * Fall 2071: The UN begins the process of official disbandment of both Overwatch and Blackwatch.  Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes is accused of 1) violations of human rights abuses, 2) assassinations and destabilization missions, and 3) the development of biological warfare weaponry.
      * When he argues that he should be given the same charges, Jack is thrown out of the UN Geneva Headquarters without an explanation for his ejection.
      * For reasons unknown, Gabriel confronts Jack at Watchpoint: Geneva.  
      * **In a shocking state of open warfare, major parts of Geneva are destroyed in a simultaneous terrorist attack.  Watchpoint: Geneva is blown up and the UN Geneva Headquarters are attacked.  Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are publically declared dead.**
  * **OW 21: 2072 - In January, the Petras Act is initiated and official disbandment of Overwatch occurs.**
    * Angela leaves her Geneva hospital and begins solitary research at the University at Oasis, Iraq.
    * Fareeha begins working for the Egyptian military.
    * Winston and Athena begin working for Lucheng Satellites in Lijiang, China.
    * Torbjörn effectively retires to Sweden and provides private consultations to technology companies.
    * Reinhardt and Brigitte begin to travel the world.
    * **In the ruins of the Gibson Omnium, “scrapper” Junkrat discovers something “beyond value.”**  Junkers begin attempting to attack him for his secret.  Junkrat hires Mako “Roadhog” Rutledge as his bodyguard.
  * OW 22: 2073 - Helix Securities operating old Watchpoints and Overwatch bases around the Mediterranean begin reporting mysterious and incredibly violent attacks from an unknown assailant.
    * Talon missions in the Mediterranean begin to be attacked by an unknown assailant.  The Southern European Cell of Talon begins an investigation on the cause.
    * The bounty hunter called **the Masked Shrike** is declared wanted by Helix Securities in Egypt, Israel, and Turkey.
    * **Fall 2073: “Contact” is made between Talon agents and the attacker.  Said attacker is identified as “Reaper.”**
    * Fareeha finally works up the courage to ask Angela on a date.  Angela accepts.
    * In Korea, popular professional gamer Hana Song (16) becomes the top ranked Starcraft player in the world.
  * OW 23: 2074 -  Someone attempts to recruit Reaper to “come back to work.”  Reaper shoots the messenger.
    * Talon attempts to recruit Reaper.  Reaper shoots their messengers too.
    * Reaper continues to attack Watchpoints and various people affiliated with Overwatch.
  * OW 24: 2075 - Dissatisfied with his work, Winston quits Lucheng and he and Athena return to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.  To their growing horror, they discover that many Watchpoints in the Mediterranean are being attacked.
    * Fareeha is recruited by Helix Securities to begin a pilot program of their new Raptora Rocket Suits.  She accepts the offer.
    * **November 2075: The Calado Corporation is blown up in Rio de Janeiro.**  Vishkar is awarded the contract to build the new city center on the edge of the Rocinha community.  Community radio DJ and popular street musician Lúcio continues to urge community-wide protests against Vishkar.
  * **Present time in Fic:** OW 25: 2076 - Reaper continues to avoid both capture and “recruitment” by Talon agents.
    * January 2076: In an effort to fight the Sea Titan, Korea initiates a draft and begins developing the MEKA program.  Hana Song is “recruited” to the program.
    * March 2076: Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada stop a robbery at the Rikimaru Ramen shop in Hanamura, Japan.  
    * **April 2076: The Siberian Omnium reactivates.**  The God Program Mokosh - long thought dormant or even possibly “deceased” - begins rebuilding her forces.*  Aleksandra Zaryanova enlists in the Russian forces and is selected to test the Graviton Particle Cannon.  Russia commissions Volskaya industries to begin developing new mechs.
    * May 2076: Watchpoint: Montreal is attacked by an unknown vigilante.  Three weeks later, Watchpoint: Great Lakes is attacked by the same individual.   **The American media begins calling the vigilante Soldier: 76 for the numbering on his jacket.**
      * Winston and Athena identify his tactical visor as being one of the final gear designs produced by Winston for Blackwatch prior to disbandment.
    * **June 2076: the situation in Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro begins to reach critical mass.**  Vishkar “enforcers” patrol the streets.  On his way back from the clinic one evening, Lúcio is attacked and told to “be quiet.”  He refuses and continues to publically stream his protest concerts.
    * **Late June 2076: Old Habits Chapter 1 begins.**
  * **OW 26: 2077**
    * March 2077: Talon agents Reaper and Widowmaker attack the Numbani Heritage Museum and attempt to steal Doomfist’s Gauntlet.
    * **April 2077: New Overwatch is founded.**
      * **This is the present time in the game.**
    * May 2077: Dissatisfied with Talon’s work, Doomfist launches his own attack on Numbani.  He is stopped by the OR15 units but manages to destroy the majority of them.
    * June 2077: Efi finalizes Orisa.



 


End file.
